Immortals
by Prodigy-X3-Bombay
Summary: Duo and Heero are brothers and come across a myterious princess(Relena) which changes the course of their lives, however there is more behind this encounter than chance...


Disclaimer: Gundam wing does not belong to me however much I would like it to be (pout) so don't sue cuz the only thing of value that I have is my sketch book and my really crappy computer.which is super slow anywayz. o_O;;  
  
Immortals Aries  
  
Once upon a (not so long ago) time, in Friendly Forest, there lived an old woodcutter with his two sons. His sons were as opposite, as can be. The elder, Heero, was always sullen and worked on his deadly combat skills, for he begged all the assassins (or warriors) that passed through Friendly Forest to teach him. Perhaps begged is not the right term, but.ahem.to conclude.Heero was a force to be reckoned with. He could pick any lock, break any security system, and knew of thousands of ways to kill (or torture :b) someone. His vocabulary mainly consisted of hn, Aa, baka, and omae o korosu. This did not prove however that he was mentally inadequate in any way .actually, Heero was somewhat of a prodigy, cold as steel and ever watchful. Now.his brother Duo, however, was ever cheerful, loud, and as happy go lucky as you could get. He was always chattering, which drove his brother up the wall! The only thing that kept Heero from strangling Duo was because of a strong bond between them that he himself could not even explain, but he deluded himself with the excuse that Duo would be dying too painlessly. The only time Duo was NOT talking was when he was either eating (another of his favorite hobbies) or sleeping.  
  
One morning, with the larks calling and the sun shining directly above, a yowl could be heard from the outskirts of Friendly Forest. Actually, more accurately, it would be EVERY morning, as Duo was reluctant to awaken. Their father had given Heero the gruesome task of removing Duo from his death grip on the bed each morning.  
  
Hardly ever seeing real emotion on the taciturn young man's face, his father thought he had imagined the gleeful expression. (GLEEFUL?!?) Impossible!! On Heero's normally impassive face. Now, Heero took this chance to practice his more elaborate skills and to have some fun.YES!!! fun. First, he started out with such tricks as a wrench accompanied with a bucket of ice water, or a mousetrap placed in a choice position. Later on, he used all sorts of bugs, hooks, spikes, and, if feeling cheerful (in 'Heero' standards anyway), itching powder.  
  
Now.although the day started out like any other day. this day was to be the turning point of their lives. Heero had just left Duo's room with a satisfied smirk on his face, (or whatever Heero would call a smirk) when he heard the loud brass notes of a trumpet calling.  
  
'Hmm. I wonder what's going on. Maybe I could get whoever's passing to.' his musings were cut short because at this time Duo bounded out of his room rubbing a huge bump on his temple and was screaming, "ARGH!!! HEERO!!! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME... (pause) AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" When Heero did not respond.as usual, Duo springed over and stared at Heero. Peering at him closely, Duo thought he saw a far away look on Heero's face.  
  
'BRHM BRHM BRHMMMMM' the trumpet sounded again. "What was that??" Duo questioned. "Ooh.sounds like fun!! C'mon!!" with that, Duo grabbed Heero's hand, ignoring the Yuy Glare of Death he was receiving, and dragged Heero out the door and onto the forest path to observe (or spy on) their visitors.  
  
"Must we go on...," whined the spoiled Princess Relena.  
  
"Fine, fine, we'll stop here and water the horses, anyway it will probably give the entourage time to catch up," sighed Prince Quatre, she just had to bring so many clothes!! They had barely begun their track across the length of Friendly Forest, and Relena wanted to stop already. This was going to be a *long* trip home, that was for sure. Shaking his head, he ruefully went to a well nearby and fetched a pail of water. The Arabian horses were well used to going long distances without such luxuries, so extra water was well appreciated. After all.arabians were bred for the desert, where water was scarce.  
  
'Hmm, I wonder what a well is doing here in the forest? Somebody must live near here,' Quatre mused.  
  
"What was that?!" Princess Relena started, "I thought I heard something."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You baka!! Can't you be more careful?!?" Heero hissed.  
  
"Why Heero, I believe that you've exceeded your five words per a day!!" Duo giggled(quietly) back.  
  
"Omae o korosu!!" Heero growled back.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sheesh, you always say that, Ooww!! Didya hafta go and do that?!" Duo hissed, rubbing his bruised shoulder in the process.  
  
"What was that!!" Princess Relena asked again.  
  
"Now what??" Prince Quatre grumbled.  
  
"Lady Hirde, go and check on those bushes over there, and inform me if you discover anything." Princess Relena ordered her lady in waiting.  
  
"Yes your highness, right away"  
  
"Shit!! They've discovered us!! Quick, lets." Duo's words were cut short with a "NOT SO FAST!!!"  
  
  
  
"NOT SO FAST!!!" I yelled. 'There really was something. in this case, someone, here, it wasn't just a figment of her Highnesses imagination, like it was the last 47 times, *sweatdrop* hmm, they're just boys. they can't be more than fifteen years old.'  
  
"Kuso!!" Duo cursed, "Heh, heh.um, what can I do for you, miss??" *sweatdrop*  
  
"Well, for one, you can tell me what you are doing, hiding behind these bushes," Hirde replied.  
  
"Umm, eto.well, ya seee.me and Heero here, sorta ummmm.heh heh heh *major sweatdrop* uh.." Since Duo was not making any coherent sense, Heero decided to finish for him.  
  
"We live here. Now, what are you doing here?"  
  
Princess Relena just happened to stroll over at that time and overheard the conversation, "Heeeerrroooo? Princess Relena is VERY long winded What an interesting name.Well, my name is Princess Relena Peacecraft, and this is my half-brother."  
  
"Prince Quatre Raberba Winner," Quatre finished for her.  
  
"And we are traveling through this forest to reach my kingdom.the Sank Kingdom, for the yearly festival dedicated to Allah, in which protocol demands that we be there, and are traveling back from the Durmale Kingdom, where we were visiting my good friend and my brother's fiancée, (at that, Quatre visibly blanched) Princess Dorothy Catalonia."  
  
At that Heero brightened up, "THE Dorothy Catalonia???"  
  
" Why yes," Princess Relena replied, slightly jealous at the attention Heero was giving to the name Dorothy Catalonia.  
  
"I've heard of her, she's one of the world's greatest assassins (at that Quatre turned pale and blanched, again), except my sources never reported that she was a Princess, hmm, I would very much like to meet her."  
  
At this time, Duo was gaping like a fish out of water at Heero, and for good reason too, that was the longest string of words that he had ever heard Heero utter since childhood!!  
  
Now, Princess Relena was green with envy, for most men would be on their knees whenever they were graced with her presence, and now, not only was this mere peasant not groveling, but he was also thinking of someone else! And Relena most definitely wanted this Heero to notice her, but her charms just would not work. Heero gave her no more attention than he would a housefly. It was discerning.  
  
"Well, let's get going sis, or we'll be late for the festival, we're late enough as it is." Quatre announced, trying to break the silence that had fallen onto the clearing. He was still looking ashen faced though, from what he had already encountered of Princess Dorothy Catalonia, and what that Heero boy had said, it made his blood run cold. Quatre was not looking forward to getting married one bit!!  
  
"Hn," Heero remarked as he watched them leave.  
  
"Saaaaa, Heero, whatcha think?? Hmm?? *sigh* It's no use trying ta talk to you, why do I even bother??"  
  
"I'm thinking about paying Miss Dorothy a visit..." Heero murmured.  
  
"WHAT?!? You actually answered me!!!" Duo gaped, mouth WIDE open in the direction of Heero's retreating back. "Matte!!! Wait for ME!! I'm going with you, Heero!! It isn't safe out there, taking long journeys by your self!!" Even if you ARE a trained assassin and a seventh degree black-belt in 5 dozen different styles of martial arts! I may be lazy, but the one thing I'm NOT, is that I'm not weak, anyway, my skills as a healer may also help you. not that you've ever known.I've kept my training a secret, even from father.I just hope to Allah that I don't have to hurt anyone, even worse..KILL someone...  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Open the gates!! Prince Quatre and Princess Relena are back!!"  
  
" Right this way Prince Quatre, your father, his majesty would like to speak with you, Squire Pagan, escort Princess Relena and Lady Hirde back to their rooms."  
  
"Yes Rashid, come along your highness, lady."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Ahh, Quatre, I hope you've had a safe journey back?"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"Good, I would like to inform you that your betrothal has gone on long enough, and that I would like to schedule the wedding to be first thing after the festival."  
  
"But father."  
  
"Do not interrupt young man, I will send my fastest scout to inform the Dermale Kingdom. You are excused now."  
  
"Yes your majesty," with a resigned bow, Quatre turned to leave.  
  
'What am I to do??' Quatre thought a while later, 'I cannot go through with the marriage, I know many men have been forced into marriages without love before, but was fear a factor too?? I must find a way out of this, before it's too late. And it must be my fault only, this marriage's whole purpose was to resolve the poor relations between our two countries. I cannot let war break out because of my fear. but fear it is, getting married to one of the world's most famous assassins is not a pretty thought. especially when I do not wish to be married at all. My uchuu-no-kokoro is telling me that there is someone else out there that needs me more.'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
'Hmm, I'm starting to have doubts about joining Heero on his journey. If I leave, them who'll take care of father?? But I also feel bad about Heero going out there all by himself, father can take care of himself.but.what if something happens?? And what about Heero?? Something would definitely happen to him in the outside world. call it a premonition, if you'd like. Father's a tough ol' git. he took care of himself before we came along. I doubt this trip will do anything to him, well, better get to packing then, and I've got to tell father about where we're going. Knowing Heero, he'd probably just pack and leave. *sigh* What am I getting myself into??'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I've got it!!" Quatre exclaimed, startling several courtiers on their way to the throne room. 'oops, I guess I've got to be more careful, I could fake my own death then leave, it wouldn't be anyone's fault that way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Wind, the third element to form on this earth. My destination approaches, for the fifteen years are over and it is time for my friends to once again awaken to their purpose, for the ORACLES have foreseen a terrible power approaching this dimension and they will be here soon ....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'How should I escape??' a dozen emotions fled through him, loneliness, sorrow at having to forfeit everything he had known for the past 15 years, his family, friends, even the servants who had cared and nurtured him. But fleeting thoughts of freedom convinced him. The thought of doing anything he wanted, it made his heart ache just imagining it. There would be no one to stop me!! I could dance around and around until I fall down out of breath and no one would give a damn. except for me. I know there will be many hardships ahead, but I'll be ready. Time is imperative, lets just hope Relena doesn't get a wind of this. She's bound to tell father, and then where would I be?? She's not stupid, and many times, she has an uncanny sense about these things. I had better go have a chat with my 'little sister'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How are you today?"  
  
A flash of deep forest green is seen under long jagged bangs, as the lion acknowledges the dark figures presence. A soft growl of acknowledgement is omitted and the slender figure walks silently away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*pant, pant* "Matteeeee!!!!!!! Heerooo!!! You gotta wait. Urrg, this has gone on long enough." A casual looking grab to any bystanders, Duo latched on to Heero with a grip stronger than gundanium, from years of practice, of course. "Finally, jeeze, it's almost like you wanted to lose me." Reslinging my pack, I tagged after Heero, trying to avoid all the trees he was weaving through while managing my grip on his ever-present tanktop. Heero ducked, too late. "Owww, that hurt.a LOT you BAKA. What's the big idea going through these woods so fast!!" I probably would have said more, but the baka was already gone. "Damn, guess I gotta catch up.not that I'm gonna relish that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slipping as quietly as I could.(which isn't very quiet at all.but hey, it's not like I do this every day.) I crept to the kitchens. The servants were all gone, each to their respective beds, to rest for the night.but there would be no sleep for me tonight, I would have to try and put as much distance as possible between the castle and I. As I (un)stealthily rounded the corner.  
  
"Oh SHIT!! I mean.oh. what a pleasant surprise.what are you doing up Relena??"  
  
"How ironic.I suppose that same question should be asked of you Quatre.my dear.dear brother."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yah!!! Look at all those people down there! How the heck did they all end up in one place like that?? Aren't they cramped?? Heerooo.. are you listening???.. Ah.it's no use."  
  
"Lets go and check it out."  
  
"Alrighty.go right ahead oh great one.I'll just tag along and grovel at your strength."  
  
"What are you talking about?.COME ON.or I'll leave you behind."  
  
"Sure, sure.I'm right behind you."  
  
Watching the stoic figure walk away, I felt a certain twinge.a familiar twinge, one that had happened long ago. What does this mean? The last time I felt this was when mother died so many years before. It almost feels as if something.maybe a sixth sense is warning me that nothing will ever be the same again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Relena.what a pleasant surprise.I was uh just out for a walk.I couldn't sleep.you know.so I just decided to walk around."  
  
"Mm hmmm.Quatre.I'm sure that you just took off at a random direction and somehow ended up in the kitchens with a travel bag slung on your back and if my eyes are not mistaken those are not your cloud jammies."  
  
"Oh.you mean these silly things.they just happened to be what I was wearing.and I fell asleep in them, silly me. If you may.please excuse me, I really must be getting off to bed."  
  
"Sure, see you tomorrow.brother"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Great.what do I do now? Relena found me just as I was about to make my getaway. This is a set back to say the least.it's not as if she even has proof of what I'm going to do, and yet, I can see realization lurking in her eyes. If I leave now, she'll know what happened and my little stunt would not work, but who needs it. I know father has worked very hard for this alliance, but can't he marry Relena off in my place? I know it's not right of me to say that, but I can't help but think of the unfairness of this situation. Great, now that you've had your little temper tantrum.think Quatre think. 


End file.
